


Snape McLeod

by OriginalHealer



Series: Immortal McLeod-s [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Always, Gen, Immortal, Immortal Severus Snape, POV Severus Snape, Quickening, Severus Snape Lives, Severus Snape-centric, The Gathering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalHealer/pseuds/OriginalHealer
Summary: SNAPE'S POV. "The first thing that I noticed was the fact that somehow I had survived the Dark Lord's attack" - Severus Tobias Snape is part of Clan McLeod. - Highlander/Harry Potter crossover
Series: Immortal McLeod-s [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140596
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Snape McLeod

**Author's Note:**

> this one features my favorite character of the Harry Potter saga, and I warn you that it is a little OOC, so no flames about it. 
> 
> Bare in mind that I own neither Harry Potter nor its characters, so if you recognize any of them, THEY’RE NOT MINE. I only own the idea of making Snape an Inmortal.
> 
> I also do not own the Highlander series, characters and concepts.

**_SNAPE McLeod_ **

**_Healer_ **

The first thing that I noticed was the fact that I was not in pain, I wondered if that was what death was supposed to be. When I opened my eyes, I realized that I was no longer at the Shrieking Shack, that made my heart skip a beat, which lead me to my most intriguing discovery so far… Somehow I had survived the Killing Curse.

I stood up from the bed I had been lying on, my robes were on a side chair so I grabbed them and searched for my want, it was not there, nor in anyplace in that room. I dressed as fast as I could and headed to the door, when I opened it, I heard a female speaking to herself, or so I thought.

“No Duncan… midforties I guess… no, no Id”

I knew she was talking about me, I deduced she was muggle by her chose of words. Since I had no wand and I needed to know what was going on, I decided not to appareate, so I headed toward the room this woman was, the strange thing was that I was feeling a ‘Buzz’ coming from that direction.

The door was opened and she was facing the door, but I noticed that she was holding one of those new muggle telephones on her ear with her right hand.

“…I’ll get back to you… no, I can handle it” then she turned to me, she was a kid, I guessed that in her late teens. “Glad to see you’re awake. Would you like some tea?” she asked motioning to the table that I had not noticed before.

“Who are you and where am I?” I demanded in my patented growling/menacing tone I used on my students.

This girl didn’t even flinch, she just stared at me, looking into my eyes. I tried to get inside her mind, but it wa all chaotic… _Death, A game, Beheading, Sword fighting, Death, Accidents, Killings and Lighting Bolts_. At that I had to break contact, it was too much and I couldn’t understand a bit.

“It’s confusing right?” I turned to see her again, a smile covered her young features. “To awake after your First Death”

“Death?” I asked intrigued. She nodded. “So this is hell” She burst laughing out loud. I stood up, noticing that I was on my knees, and glared at her. She ignored me for what seemed an eternity to me, so I decided to leave at once. I headed to the main door, choosing no to appareate in front of a muggle teen.

“Wait” she said just as I reached the door knob. “Let’s have a cup of tea while I explain things to you, okay?” She asked me. I could see worry in her eyes, which intrigued me even more.

“Where are we?” I demanded to know. She sighed.

“We’re in the outskirts of France. I brought you all the way from England. My name is Isabella, by the way” she said extending her hand to me “Isabella McLeod”

“Tobias” I said shaking her hand. “Just Tobias” I didn’t know if she knew anything about the wizarding world, the name didn’t sound familiar but there was something about her that made me wonder. And the ‘Buzz’ hadn’t stopped so far.

I followed her to the room again and took a seat while she offered me a cup of tea.

“So Just Tobias” she said taking a seat too “How did you die?”

“Pardon me?” I asked “I’m not dead” she smirked

“But you were. An not for a day as it usually would be at most. But for a week. It must have been quite violent for that to happen” She said matter of factly “Your body needed all this time to revover”

“Recover?” I snarled “From death?” she nodded and smiled warmly at me, which made me mad “What kind of prank is this? And where are your parents, child?”

“I assure you, Tobias, that this is not a prank” she said in a serious solemn tone “Unfortunately, I’m not a child. Besides, my mother died when I was borned and the one who I could call father, is just like us”

“What do you mean you’re not a child? You’re barely 20 years old” she smiled sadly

“I was borned in 1957, Tobias. And I experienced my First Death in 1975”

“What? How?” I meant how was it possible, however she sidetracked

“I was murdered, quite violently too. Duncan said I was out for a whole day. Most Inmortals only are out a few hours”

“Inmortals?” I asked a little calmer this time. That sort of made sense. “Someone turned me?” I thought of vampires, but if it was so, why was I enjoying tea?

“Turned you?” She asked genuinely confused “You were borned, just like each one of us, with the Inmortal seed.”

Now I was confused, I guess she noticed because she smiled warmly at me.

“How is it possible?” I asked

“We are Inmortals and there’s a Game, which rules we are bound to follow. You feel the buzz, right? The one caused by me” I nodded. “Well, that buzz is a defense system. Whenever you feel it, there’s an Inmortal nearby”

“Why I never knew about this before?”

“Without a First Violent Death to trigger inmortality, we would age, heal and die as other humans.”

“Heal?” that caught my attention. I had used potions and spells plenty of times to recover from nasty wounds.

“Any wound you get from now on, will quickly heal and disappear” She said drawing out a knife. I watched in amazement, while she cut through her hand. When she withdrew the knife, the wound closed in seconds “See? The deeper it is, the longest it takes to heal”

“So now, nothing can kill me?” I said trying to sort this out. Maybe now I could get to kill all the Death Eaters and stop the war. After all, I survived the Killing Curse

“There’s something that can kill you. Which leads us to the First Rule of the Game” I stared at her “Inmortals are to fight and behead each other until only one of us remains. I your head comes away from your neck, it’s over!”

“Does that mean you are going to behead me?” Here I was, the greatest spy during the war, who had killed Dumbledore and faced Voldemort and his Killing Curse… and yet, I was suddenly afraid of a teenager. Her reasoning stated that she was not a teenager at all, and now some of her memories made sense, she had survived for a while now.

“I’ll train you first. And I hope to see you at the Gathering, after all, there can only be one”

“What is the Gathering?” I asked relieved

“When only a few of us are left, we will feel an irresistible pull towards a far away land to fight for the Prize, which is ultimate power and knowledge”

For the next days she explained all the Rules to me while beginning my training. I must confess it was strange to be at the other end of the class after the years I’ve spent teaching.

The Rules were quite simple in fact:

  * Not let myself be beheaded
  * Not fight with Inmortals on Holy Ground, that is forbidden. However, mortals are not bound by the rules and are allowed to behead Inmortals in Holy Ground
  * Only fight when a challenge is issued, either by me or by the other inmortal
  * The duels are to be one-on-one
  * Once a duel starts, no outside interference is permited
  * When and if you find a ‘New Borned’ you become their First Teacher, and you must teach them the Rules of the Game, how to use a sword and the tactics needed to win.
  * Each Inmortal is assigned a Watcher, whose sole job is to monitor, and record their activities. Most Inmortals are unaware of their Watchers.



After a week, we began my formal training on the use of swords. I still had some doubts, though, specially concerning the ‘Buzz’ and the lighting strokes I had seen in her mind.

We had gone to buy me some muggle clothes and I wondered if I could use my wizarding money. The Goblins at Gringots had given me a while ago, a black plastic card which could be used in both worlds. I tried to pay with it but Isabella didn’t let me.

“You need to be careful. People close to you probably already know you’re dead. So when you use your old savings, you should withdrew as much as you can and open at least two new accounts in different banks, for future use.”

We were walking back to where we were staying, when I felt a ‘Buzz’, it was not Isabella, and she noticed it too.”

“Come!” she commanded “We should hurry to a deserted place”

“Why?” I asked running behind her

“You may be about to watch a duel for the First Time”

And we ran to the plains of the mountains surrounding the town. The house we were staying at was at the opposite direction, out of town. Isabella scrutinized the place and nodded satisfied that no one was around. After a few minutes, someone came from the road. He as wearing a long coat and after a few seconds I understood why Isabella wore one too whenever we came out.

The man, who looked around my age, flung a sword out of his coat, then he dismissed said piece of clothe and walked toward us.

“Step back Tobias” said Isabella removing her coat and taking out what seemed like a samurai sword.

“I am Joseph Meyer and I challenge you to a duel” said the man pointing his sword toward me. Isabella took a step forward and raised her own sword

“I’m Bella McLeod, from clan McLeod. He is a New Born and my protégé. If you wish to duel him, you must duel me first.”

The man laughed heartedly. “It’s unusual to see a grown man being taught by a teenager. However, I apologize for the misunderstanding and accept your terms”

Isabella turned to face me. “Now, remember the Rules, Tobias” and she lunged toward Joseph.

I don’t know how long it lasted, because the next thing I remember is seeing her kneeling on the floor beside his body, then the lighting started. It was like being out in the middle of a major electrical storm hitting. When it was over I ran to her side and caught her in midfall.

“Are you alright?” I asked

She smiled at me “Just a little tired” she said. After a few moments of her panting, she stood up and picked up Josephs wallet and sword. I snapped out when she began to walk to the road again, with both swords hidden beneath her long coat

“What was that? Is that what happens when you win?”

She smiled again “When an Inmortal is beheaded, there is a powerful energy release from their body” She began her lecture while we made our way back “That is called a ‘Quickening’, which is the receiving of all the power and knowledge another Inmortal has obtained through life”

When we arrived ‘home’, she threw the wallet to a table, took of her coat placing both swords on the table too, and tiredly sat onto the couch.

“When you behead another Inmortal, all his possessions are rightfully yours. Now I have a new sword and bank account.”

“Does it hurt?” I asked out of the blue. It surely looked like it, and even when I had experienced the Cruciatus in many occasions, I didn’t know this Quickening thing

“The Quicky?” she asked looking at me, when I nodded she mischievously grinned. “Well, it IS a Quicky”

“Yes, you’ve already state how it is called, but does it hurt?”

Her grinned broadened “Tobias” she said “It is like receiving a massive orgasm” And with that, she left for the night.

Over the next months we moved all over Europe, usually avoiding England. We had begun language lessons, she was fluent in many of them, and said that it’d be wise to know as many as you could.

I had done what she suggested about the withdraw of my savings, though I secretly found the wizarding part of the town and purchased a new wand. I had also sent a farewell letter to Minerva, supposedly charmed to go to her if I died, in it I stated that I was indeed dead and that she could do what she wished with a private vault I had left untouched since my seventh year at Hogwarts. I had the distinct feeling that she would use it either on Potter or Hogwarts.

We were currently in Spain, posing as father and daughter, Bella even went to school in the mornings and we spent the evenings studying and sparring.

“Bella?” I began after our sparring. She had trained me in martial arts too. “Would it be legal if during a duel, I used abilities from my life before my First Death?”

“I don’t’ thinks so. What kind of abilities, Tobias?” She asked pouring down a bottle of water. I waited until I was sure I had her undivided attention. Then I smirked and appareated a few meters away. “Holy crap Tobias! How did you do that?” she asked truly shocked, which made me smirk since I hadn’t been able to catch her off guard, not even once during the whole year.

I had been thinking about it for a long time. She was a muggle and the Statue of Secrecy dictated that unless the muggles were related to a wizard or witch, we should not reveal to them the existence of magic. But I figured since I was dead to the wizarding world, it couldn’t harm, and it might keep me alive until the Gathering.

“My name is Severus Tobias Snape Prince. Sole heir of the Prince family. And I am a wizard” I smiled when I noticed her open mouth, I walked to her, grabbed her by the hand and appareated us inside the house.

“Whoah! Don’t ever do that again!” My stomach is angry!”

“Mine was too at first. But you get used to it”

I proceeded to explain to her everything about the Wizarding world and how I had died. She decided to call Duncan, her First Teacher, and let him know she would be staying with me for a while longer, something Duncan apparently did not approved, but reluctantly accepted.

I agreed to teach her everything regarding potions and herbology. I taught her the basics and theories for charms, in order for her to recognize them whenever facing a wizard. Over the next year I took her on various ocations to the Wizarding World. After a spelled I casted on her, she was able to pinpoint Wizarding places and she was able to go into them too, that proved to be useful when buying supplies for our potions. I was nice to be a teacher again, I didn’t realized I had missed that until those days. We made schedules for our classes. Potions on Monday, Charms on Tuesday, Languages on Wednesday, Sparring on Thursday and Saturday, and Herbology on Friday. We had Sundays off.

After two and a half years of living with her, I hadn’t faced any duel yet, though she had dueled 7 Inmortals so far.

One Sunday morning, two weeks after we had covered every potion I knew about, she came to me after breakfast and dragged me to a graveyard near our house.

“I’m leaving today” she suddenly said “You are now part of Clan McLeod, if you choose to use our name, no McLeod will behead you, until the Gathering”

She took a step back and drew out the Samurai Sword she always used. “Inmortals usually have their weapons handy” she said handing me the sword. “Take good care of it. Make it a part of you. It may be the only friend you have”

I accepted her sword, placed it on my back and casted a charm on it to prevent people from seeing it. Isabella smiled at me.

“May your head stay on your shoulders ‘til the Gathering comes” she said, then she turned around. When she was a few meters away I called for her.

“Bella!” she stopped but didn’t turn around “From this day on, I shall be known as Snape McLeod, from Clan McLeod”

I could feel her smiling while she left. I didn’t move from the spot until I couldn’t feel the ‘Buzz’ anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. It is my effort to honor Snape and make him live forever, since I didn’t like how Rowling portrayed him at the end.


End file.
